Fate: Raine Is Falling On Their Destiny
by Dracosslytheringurl01
Summary: Raine, a halfdemon halfwitch, starts things new at Hogwarts. Her parents, wellknown Death Eaters, were killed by Voldemort. What will she do now? When she meets Draco, her destiny seems to become clear, but what that is...is a mystery to everybody.DMxOC
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter (but I DO own Draco Malfoy). DON'T harass me!

* * *

**

_Okay, this is my first story since I came back onto and please just bear with me…if it sucks, just say it politely and tell me how I can improve it k? My first story was The Demon Witch: The Slytherin Princess, but I stopped that series after I realized it was VERY bad and I had EXTREME writer's block on it, so I'm trying again! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

_

**Introduction**

**What Could The New Girl Do?

* * *

**

**Here is the introduction! Underneath the Title, there will usually be a RECAP, but right now, the profile will just take up the space k?**

**Name: Raine Swiftwolf (goes by Wolf as last name)**

**Age: 16**

**Year: Sixth**

**Appearance: You have a unique appearance compared to your twin sister. First off, you have soft silver hair, which seems to shine a purple color in some light and you also have piercing blue eyes. This pair is only set off by your nice tan and your big-chested, yet small frame. You take after your mother in your appearance, where your twin seems to take after your father.**

**When you were born, you were the first twin over your sister. What was odd, however, is that even though you have a twin, you look NOTHING alike! Of course, when you were 3 years old, your mother and father were killed for going against Voldemort's orders (they're Death Eaters). You and your sister were left with your father's family, who are very cruel to you, yet nice to your sister.**

**UR SISTER**

**Name: Hannah Swiftwolf (goes by Wolf as last name)**

**Age: 16**

**Year: Sixth**

**Appearance: Hannah's appearance, compared to yours, is very different. She has short, shoulder-blade length, flaming red hair and very kind blue-green eyes. Like you, she is tan, but not as dark and her build is slightly bigger than yours, though you both have the same large chest. She takes after your father in your appearance, where you seem to take after your mother.**

**When she was born, she was born the younger twin. Of course, you both looked nothing alike, but were still twins nonetheless. When she was 3, she witnessed the killing of your mother and father by Voldemort himself, which left her scarred. When she went to live with you and your father's family, she was very quiet and it seemed like she changed from how she was before. Everyone in your father's family is nice to her, yet they are very mean to you.

* * *

**

You awoke to the annoying and continuous sound of your alarm clock in your ear. Slapping it off with a groan, you slowly let your eyes open and adjust to the change in light. Sitting up, you looked around the plain white room. It had a twin-sized bed, a chest of drawers, a closet, a desk with a white desktop on it, and a nightstand with an ugly lamp sitting atop it. You had to admit that the room was ugly, there was an orange and brown shag carpet on the floor and the walls were a very off white, almost yellow. You hated your room…it was a shit hole compared to your sister's room. She had a television, chest of drawers with a stereo on top of it, a desk with a desktop and a laptop on it, a nightstand with a cute little lamp on it, a double bed, and the floor was made out of new white carpeting. The walls were also a very white color; you were told that the room used to belong to your father when he was living here, but not anymore…now that he was dead.

Shaking your head, you slid out of bed, instantly regretting it because it was freezing outside of the covers. Shivering and hugging yourself, you moved toward the closet where you kept most of your things. You didn't like using the drawers because it seemed like there was something moldy growing on the bottom of each of the drawers and you didn't really care to find out what it was when it was on your clothing. Grabbing a pair of faded hip-huggers, you searched through random shirts until you found a plain black halter that you put on and admired your appearance over. Looking through the millions of shoes you owned, you finally chose some black wedges, which gave you 3 or 4 inches. Finishing off your look with a swipe of lip gloss over your lips, you grabbed a heavy red oak trunk that you had packed the night before. Dragging it out of the room, you stopped in the hallway and saw your sister also dragging her trunk out of her room. Her red, shoulder-blade length hair looked stringy and it was damp, indicating she had taken a shower earlier that morning. "Good morning Hannah!" you said with a smile as she shut her door and stared at her trunk with an exasperated look. She quickly looked up at you and smiled as well, "Morning Raine" she replied and shrugged her shoulders, "Do you think we will be able to get these down the stairs alone?" she asked as she stared at you in question with her green eyes. Shrugging your shoulders in reply, you looked down at your trunk, then down the hall at the stairs. This was going to be troublesome and you knew that if Hannah asked for help, she'd get it, but if you did…well…you'd be ignored.

You honestly didn't understand why your father's family hated you so much, they just did. In fact, there were a lot of people that hated you…that you knew of. Your Uncle on your mother's side hated you, which you didn't understand, and then everyone on your father's side has practically disowned you. You didn't even know what you did wrong! It made you so angry to have to deal with your family or friends because it seemed like they liked your sister better than you all the time. That was why you took your parents' death pretty hard, but you couldn't have imagined what it was like to _see_ your parents die…like Hannah had. Many times since you had been living here, you had wondered if that was why your sister got more attention than you, because she had witnessed both their murders, then you figured out that the only reason your father's family hated you was because you looked like your mother. His family had nearly disowned him when he had married your mother, but the only reason they hated her was because she wasn't a Pureblood, like the rest of his family. Your mother was a half-demon, whose traits you showed on your body, where your sister did not.

Grabbing your trunk, you began to drag it down the hallway down the hallway toward the stairs. You had to admit it wasn't that hard to drag the trunk around, but it was pretty tedious. Lifting the trunk up with some difficulty, you carried it down the stairs and into the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, you suddenly heard a loud crash from the stairs and you knew that your sister had more than likely missed a step on her way down. Standing up, you moved toward the stairs and groaned as you saw your Aunt Cora and Uncle Forest standing over your sister. She had, in fact, fallen down the stairs…her trunk split open and its contents spilled all over the floor. As soon as they saw you, they frowned in disapproval. "Why weren't you helping your sister move her trunk?" your Aunt asked coldly and you frowned too. "I was moving my own stuff down, I was coming back to--" you were interrupted by your Uncle, who yelled out, "THAT'S your excuse for LETTING your sister get hurt?!?" Knowing you were never going to win, you shoved pass then and crouched by your sister.

She looked up at you with her sparkling green eyes and then said, "Raine, just forget about them, they're just worried." Of course, your sister spoke in a demonic tongue, one your mother had taught you, along with English, before she died. Sighing, you began to help your sister up as you replied, "Only this once sister. Cora and Forest have been giving me shit for too long now and I'm getting sick of it." Your sister nodded gravely, she knew how much it hurt you not to be loved, where she was. It killed her too…in fact; there was a lot that was eating her from the inside that you only knew about. Your parents' death being one of them.

As you both stood, you turned to your Aunt and Uncle with a smirk on your face. Shoving by them again, you walked into the living room and grabbed your trunk again. As you got outside, you pulled your trunk into the back of a sleek black Escalade. Hannah, your sister, and yourself had inherited a large fortune from your parents after they died, but you had to admit your family on both sides was pretty damn rich. Soon you sister joined you with her trunk and you helped her load it into the back as well. Climbing into the backseat with Hannah, you stared out the window, glad that you'd be getting away and you'd be in a new school. The only thought that bothered you one your way to the train station was…_what could the new girl do?_


	2. The Boy Who Lived & The Slytherin Prince

**Chapter 1  
****  
****The Boy Who Lived and the Slytherin Prince

* * *

**

**Alright! Chapter 1 is here!! I love recaps don't you? Anyway. Last time you woke up, got yelled at, then was taken to the train station by your Aunt and Uncle right? There isn't much more to that, so let's just get started!**

**START CHAPTER 1

* * *

**

You stood there staring at Platforms 9 and 10, confusion written on your face. You didn't bother looking at your sister because you knew that she most likely wore the same expression you did. "Where is it?" you heard her ask as you turned to tilt your head up and down the station. "I don't know, but we better find it soon enough because I am going to be SO mad if we don't find it soon." You said as you sat down heavily on your trunk, which was sitting atop a small metal trolley. You didn't know how you got all your stuff to fit on it, but you did…somehow. Your Aunt and Uncle had just ditched you after you had all of your stuff on the trolley, but they had smothered your sister with well wishes. It almost made you sick. Rolling your eyes as you thought back at the scene, your eyes finally focused on a man dressed in a dark blue suit and he appeared to be a train station manager. Smirking, you hopped up and began to make your way toward him. Your sister grabbed your arm stopping you though, "What are you doing?" she asked as she pulled you toward her. Inclining your head in the direction of the manager you smirked at her. "Asking for help for once…" you responded as you wretched away from her grasp and left her in your wake as you hurried after the train station manager. The man stopped abruptly and you almost ran into him, but successfully you stopped and finally tapped him on the shoulder. Your sister took hold of your forearm as the man turned to stare at you, he was probably surprised by your unique appearance. "May I help you?" he asked, his accent was very heavy and from the sound of it he was Scottish. Smiling as sweetly as you could at him, you tilted your head and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I was just wondering if you could help us find a Platform." He chuckled and said, "Of course, what Platform are you looking for?" Biting your lower lip and acting cute, you looked at him through your eyelashes and replied, "Platform 9 ¾." He shook his head and began to mumble something under his breath, which sounded a lot like "Dang kids," then he smiled at you and bent slightly to look into your eyes. "I'm sorry child, but there is no Platform 9 ¾." He said as he turned on his heel and walked away from you. Staring angrily after the manager, you stormed back to where your trunk was and glared at it. You hated trying to find something you had no idea how to find! Hannah walked over and tapped you on the shoulder, "It's alright Raine. We'll find it" she said as she pat you on the back. You gritted your teeth and turned on her, "We'll _find_ it? We'll FIND it? HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND IT WHEN WE DON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK!?" you screamed. Many people that were walking by looked at you both with small amusement and curiosity. Clenching your jaw, you glared at them evilly, then turned to look at your sister. She was staring you in wide-eyed fear, you had never actually yelled at her before and this was probably the first time you had ever blown up at her. You looked down at your feet ashamed, this wasn't like you at all and you felt really bad for blowing up at her like that. "I-I…I'm sorry Hannah. I shouldn't have done that…" you said quietly and you looked at her with your apology written all over your face. Hannah moved toward you and you shrank back, you still feared she would get angry or something at you for reacting as you did, but instead she pulled you into a hug which surprised you. "It's alright. This is frustrating for both of us…" she said softly into your shoulder as she hugged you. Nodding you pulled away from her and smiled, which she seemed to mirror right back.  
Hannah's eyes, you noticed, focused off of your face and behind you. Furrowing your eyebrows at her, you turned to look in the direction she was looking. You only saw two scrawny boys and a bunch of redheads hurrying down the Platform. Turning to her, you tilted your head in question. "What is it?" you asked as you wondered which she was looking at. Hannah pointed at the two boys, who both had trolleys and they appeared to be loaded with trunks and…owl cages? Taken aback by the sudden discovery, you guessed they were wizards. Looking at the first boy you took in his appearance with great care. He was tall and thin, his hair was unkempt and from your distance was a deep brown or black, he was wearing an ugly red sweater and faded jeans that must have been too big for him because he had a belt on that was pulled tight. He wore round black spectacles and oddly enough he looked familiar to you, but you couldn't pinpoint why he looked so familiar. Turning your gaze to the second boy you also studied him intensely. He seemed to be about the same height as the boy next to him, his hair was bright red and wasn't as messy as the dark-haired boy's. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans that were short at the ankle, you figured that he was a son to the group of redheads that were hurrying somewhat in your direction between Platforms 9 and 10. As you looked at the boys standing there, you frowned slightly, you didn't like them…you already knew it. Turning toward your sister, she smiled sweetly at you. "Let's go ask them for help Ray!" she said excitedly, but before you had a chance to object, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning you saw the two boys standing before you. "Did you guys need some help? You look sort of lost" asked the dark-haired boy, you saw that he had black hair, and you noticed that the redhead was shy.  
You didn't know why, but them asking if you needed help made you mad. "No. We don't need help, but thank you" you said icily as your bright blue eyes narrowed at them. They looked at you sort of taken aback by your reaction they shrugged and walked off with their trolleys. Good riddance. But that was when you felt a harsh pull on your arm, you turned to stare straight into your sister's blue-green eyes and you felt a shiver down your spine. Your dad could give that same look when he was mad. "Why did you do that for Raine? We could use their help!" she scolded and you looked down at your feet, she was right…you guys could use the help. You may have been the elder, but Hannah could be pretty damn scary. She shoved by you and ran after the two boys and she talked to them as you stood by the trolleys waiting. After she spoke with them, they glanced in your direction and nodded before they walked back with your sister. You noticed the harsh look that she gave you and you stood shoving your hands in your pockets. "Listen. I'm sorry that I was snappy at you earlier, I was sort of frustrated…" you said in a low voice, you really didn't want to apologize, but you needed them. The redhead just gave a tilted smile and said, "Hey it's alright. We all were like that our first time. I'm Ron Weasley and this is my friend Harry Potter.." Looking up quickly at the black-haired boy, your eyes flicked to the scare that was barely visible behind his hair and you turned to your sister. This was The Boy Who Lived! The boy your parents had been working to capture. Your sister blinked a few times, then she gave Harry a big hug, "I've been wanting to meet you. I've read all about you and…" You didn't really hear what your sister was saying in her rant to the shocked boy, you stared at him and thought. _What if this boy was responsible for my parents' death? How could she be doting over him like that? God, I sometimes don't know what to think of her…_ you thought as you watched. Glancing at your watch, you smirked. "So. How do we get onto this Platform 9 ¾?" you asked as you placed a hand on your hip and gestured to Platforms 9 and 10 with your other one.  
Ron looked at you and smiled, "It's simple really. You run toward the pillar. Show 'em Harry." He said as he pointed toward a pillar that was directly between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry grabbed hold of his trolley, then he took off at a run toward the pillar. You didn't know what to expect. Watching, you tilted your head and as he was about to hit the pillar, he disappeared into thin air. So that's how you did it…of course that would be how magical beings did things, sometimes you were a little dense..no matter how smart you were. Ron had Hannah go next, then you followed her and Ron was after you. Why you were hanging out with this people, you had NO idea, but it was the least you could do to use them to your advantage. When you appeared on the opposite side of the pillar, you saw many kids your age and younger running around giving their parents and relatives hugs goodbye. This sent a tinge of pain through you, gripping your heart tightly and closing your throat. Turning away from the spectacle, you looked around the Platform for where your sister had disappeared to. Soon you found her and you ran after her, "Don't leave me Hannah!" you scolded as you frowned at her and she looked at you apologetically. Hannah then grabbed your hand and dragged you along with her, Ron, and Harry onto the train and down the small aisle to a compartment. There was a girl sitting there already with a large book in her hands, she had caramel-brown hair that was wavy and very frizzy, she was dressed in red and gold robes (which you knew as Gryffindor because of your study on Hogwarts already), and she looked up at all of you as you filed in one by one. Ron and Harry gave the girl a hug, introduced Hannah and you, then you took her hand in a cold and defiant grip. "I'm…Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Raine." she said as she stared down at your hand, which gripped hers harshly. You all sat down and there was tension between you and everybody else in the room. You could already tell that this train ride would be interesting.

* * *

Sitting there listening to your sister chat and laugh with these people, you grew more and more irritated. You just couldn't believe that she was befriending them, they could be the reason why your parents were dead…couldn't she see that? You knew it was true, you just _knew_ they had a hand in their death! You felt a slight tap on your shoulder as you were in thought and you turned to stare at the frizzy-haired girl, Hermione. Turning your eyes away from her, you ignored whatever she was going to say to you and stare straight ahead at the other red leather chair. "I'm going for a walk…be back" you said to your sister, but you didn't want anyone else to know that, so you spoke in the demonic tongue taught to you. She looked at you, but kept quiet, knowing that you would go anyway even if she objected. Standing, you moved to the door of the compartment and opened it, you had been staring at the floor when you opened it, but as you went to step out you stopped as you turned your gaze up to the person blocking your way. Glaring at him, you took in his full appearance. He wore black, green, and silver robes of Slytherin and his eyes were a piercing ice blue. His hair was feathery and fell over his forehead and was platinum-blonde. As he saw your glare, he just smirked and it seemed to match your own smirk when you smirked. This surprised you, so you took a step back and moved out of his way, letting him into the compartment. As he took a step into the compartment, he smirked at everybody in the room and you could just feel the tense atmosphere between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins now in the room.  
Not wanting to be there anymore, you moved to slip out of the compartment, but an arm flew into your path and soon this guy moved in front of you. "Where are you going?" he asked in an icy voice, this made your temper flare. Who was he to ask you where you were going? "Why does it concern you? My business is my own and you have absolutely NO right to ask where I'm going. So get out of my way before I tear your arm off!" you said in a calm, yet malicious tone that overpowered his seemingly playful icy one. Feeling a hand fall onto your shoulder, you turned to meet Hannah's blue-green eyes on yours. They told you not to hurt this guy. Letting out a heavy and frustrated sigh, you took a step back, but glared at him to match his seemingly surprised look. You couldn't be sure if he was genuinely surprised or just slightly irked. But then he smirked at you, which caused you to get slightly angered again. "The name is Draco Malfoy. That's why I'm important enough to know" he said with a slight chuckle. Stepping forward, you were close enough to lock lips with him, "Don't get in my way again Malfoy" you whispered angrily and shoved pass him. You could hear your sister trying to move pass Draco after you, but he wouldn't let her go. As you went to move around a short pig-faced girl who had short brown hair that reached her shoulders and wore the Slytherin robes, she blocked your path and glared up at you with her plain brown eyes. She had her hand on her hip and she was standing tall trying to appear bigger than she really was. Looking down at her, you held a straight face. "Don't treat him like that!" she exclaims and this just made your temper rise again. "Who the hell do you think you are…addressing me like that?" you said icily, you saw the girl try and hold her composure, but you were sure she was frightened of your icy tone. Clearing her throat, she stood tall again, then she replied with a raised nose "I'm Pansy Parkinson. I'm Draco's girlfriend." She said this with a lot of pride and this made you sneer, you just couldn't see someone like him be with a girl like her. Seeing this, she gave you a shove which you were sure she was just doing to try and show you who was in charge. You could've just shrugged off the gesture, but you were already mad and this made you even more angry…she had no idea who you were!  
Standing tall and bringing yourself to your full height, you raise your hand and bring it down harshly across her face. Your eyes flash threateningly and begin to glow a silvery-blue, which showed your demonic side. Leaning forward after grabbing the front of her robes, you lower your voice to a bare whisper. "Don't _ever_ do that again, don't _ever _touch me or you will _really_ regret it." Dropping her, you storm off down the hallway and leave her dumbfounded and scared in the middle of the corridor. About halfway down the hallway, you felt someone grab your shoulder and you turned ready to fight, but you saw that it was just Hannah. She must have gotten out of the compartment when you were dealing with Pansy in the corridor. She held up your plain dark robes and you both went to change together. After that, your sister went to return to the compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were, but you decided that you would sit alone. Slipping into an empty compartment, you sat down and began to think. Was it really going to benefit you going to Hogwarts? What about this Harry Potter kid? Did he have something to do with why your parents were dead? You just couldn't be sure. As you sat there in thought, your mind flashed an image of the smirking platinum-blonde, Draco Malfoy. Why did he intrigue you so much? You only just met him…how could he be in your thoughts? Thinking things through, you heard the compartment door slide open and you turned to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy standing there. You look at them straight-faced, but they are staring at you in surprise. They obviously weren't expecting you to be sitting there. Fixing your gaze on Pansy, you saw that she swallowed hard, then she said, "Hey Draco. I'm going to go find where Crabbe and Goyle went off to. I'll talk to you at the castle." Turning, she hurried off down the hallway, which made you smirk…chicken. Draco stepped into the compartment and shut the door, then he sat down and smirked at you. I guess this meant that you had to talk to him…

* * *

Sitting there in the compartment, you smirked at him. "So…I take it you are a head boy at the school?" you asked as you crossed your arms over your chest, he chuckled and shrugged. "You could say that" he replied as he also smirked at you. This caused you to chuckle, he sure was a cocky son-of-a-bitch, not to mention he was somewhat frustrating, and he obviously thought he was all that. Of course, you didn't hate him. In fact, you liked his personality…he reminded you of yourself in a way, you didn't know how, but he did. Talking with him some more, you both had a few laughs, and soon you felt a jerk as the train began to pull to a stop. You must have already reached Hogsmeade. Standing, you smirked at him, "Excuse me. I have to go find my sister" you said as you opened the compartment door and took a step into the filling hallway. As you moved to go down toward where Harry's compartment had been, you felt a hand grab hold of yours and pull you back. Turning to face Draco, you frowned at him, why was he stopping you from going? He smirked in response, then said, "Do you really think she is still there? She probably got off of the train with Potter and his mudblood-loving friends already. Let's just go. You can find her at the castle." He raised a questioning eyebrow and you looked back in the direction you would have been going. Reluctantly nodding your head, you followed Draco off of the train and toward a bunch of carriages, they were sitting there with nothing in front of them to pull them. Frowning slightly at this, you climbed into one of the carriages and sit there wondering where your sister could have been.  
As the carriages began to move, you realized that Draco and you were alone in the carriage. Biting your lower lip, you felt extremely awkward and began to stare out of the window at the large, dark forest that seemed to somewhat surround the castle. The huge castle seemed to loom over the small town that was Hogsmeade and it's bright windows illuminated the green grass that was in it's line of sight. It was sort of a captivating sight. Seeing the Quidditch Pitch, you smirked and then noted the small hut that wasn't too far off. "What's that? The groundkeeper's hut?" you asked as you pointed toward the small place, whose windows were completely dark. He chuckled as he looked at what you were pointing at, then he replied "Yeah. He's a ugly half-giant brute, his name is Hagrid. He is the Care of Magical Creatures professor." Looking at Draco in surprise, he shrugged and shook his head. Wow. You would've never thought a groundskeeper could become a professor…  
Staring up at the large castle again, you began to wonder what was going to happen that year, then you began to wonder what was going to happen inside and what house you would be in. Hoping that you would get into the same house as Draco, you wondered if your sister would get into the same house too. That would be great in your opinion! The carriages stopped and Draco got out first, then he helped you out. Smirking at him, you ran a hand through your hair and was soon swept into the castle with the large crowd. Getting dragged into the entrance hall, you were soon grabbed by a woman with gray hair pulled back into tight bun and she wore mauve robes. From the looks, she was probably a professor. Seeing your sister sitting on the steps, you looked at the woman and she asked you what your name was. "Raine Wolf" you answered automatically and she was moved to where her sister was and soon you were joined by the small and frightened first years. Getting into a line, you all began to file into the Great Hall, which had a high ceiling that reflected the weather outside and there were many floating candles above the four tables that filled the room. Each one represented the different houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Your sister was called up to sit on the old stool with the worn hat on it before you and she was sorted into Gryffindor that made you frown. Following after her, you sat on the stool and let the old hat be placed on your hair. You shivered as the hat entered your thoughts and spoke to you. "So. You want to be in Slytherin eh? Well…I can't see a more perfect match. You will be in…" Then he called it aloud, "SLYTHERIN!!" The Slytherin table cheered loudly, whereas the other tables were quiet. You glanced at your sister as you walked toward your new house, you were slightly worried that she was in a different house. As you turned, you saw Draco and smirked, then you took a seat and had to force yourself to not think about it just yet. It was a new year. You had to enjoy it as much as you possibly could.


	3. The New Girls

**Chapter 2  
****The New Girls

* * *

**

**Okay then, Chapter 2 is on its way to existing! Hell yah!! But anyway…I hope that you all liked the last two parts to this story. I know that I am a little rusty, but I am hoping that you all can understand. I have been VERY busy recently and don't get a lot of time to write. Alright. RECAP time! So last time you found out how to find the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ and then you had your encounter with Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived and Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince right? Also you got sorted into your house! It sucks that your sister is in the rival house though huh? Well, let's see what is going to happen now shall we?? **

**START CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

You had been sitting at the Slytherin table to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony, then you listened to the Headmaster's speech for the beginning of the year and finally had the chance to kick back and eat. As the food appeared you put various foods onto your plate and looked up and down the long table. You didn't want to admit it, but you were secretly looking for where Draco was sitting. As you began to eat you were tapped on the shoulder, turning to look at who had tapped you on the shoulder you took in the girl's appearance in one glance. She had long mid-back length black hair with it dyed red on top, it obviously had high layers and she puffed it up on top and straightened it underneath. She probably was around 5'6" and she was roughly 130lbs. The girl wore thin black-rimmed glasses and her pitch black eyes stared out at you. She gave you a smile before she continued to introduce herself. "Hi. I'm Jenny Fang. You're Raine Wolf right?" You finished the mouthful you had before you replied, "Yeah. Nice to meet you." She nodded, but as she was about to open her mouth to reply another girl cut in. She was around Jenny's height and weight, her hair was waist-length and it was a dirty blonde color. "You're a sixth year though right? You're too tall to be a first year…" she said, stating the obvious. You just nodded before you raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She giggled before she hit herself on the forehead, "Where are my manners? Mikka Bodeau at your service!" she said enthusiastically and gave an awkward bow in her seat across from you. You chuckled and knew that you would really get along with these girls. You only briefly glanced around the table before you got into a conversation with the girls again.  
As you finished a heated debate with Jenny about what broomstick was better out of the newest models, they were suddenly quiet as you felt a tap on your shoulder. You had been looking at them with a puzzled look, but turned in your seat to look up at none other than Draco Malfoy standing there. Raising an eyebrow at him, you wondered what he wanted and he just smirked at you. "Welcome to Slytherin Raine Wolf" he said as he took your hand and pressed his soft lips against the back of it. As he released your hand and straightened again, that trademark smirk didn't leave his lips as he walked away without another word. Looking after him simply confused, you moved your hand and looked to see a slip of paper sitting there. Turning back toward Jenny and Mikka, they stared at you wide-eyed and in shock. Their mouths were hanging open and you barely had a chance to ask them "What?" when they started firing questions at you.  
"How do you know Draco Malfoy?"  
"Is he a friend of yours?"  
"You are so lucky to have him welcome you!"  
"The Slytherin Prince greeting you…wow…"  
"Do you think he likes you?"  
"How did you meet him?"  
Stopping them by raising your hand, you chuckled before you looked down into your lap and at the small piece of folded paper that was sitting there. "I met Draco on the train ride over and we had a cool talk is all. I wouldn't say he is a friend, but more of an acquaintance. I don't know if I am lucky, but whatever you say…I mean you have known him longer than I have. Slytherin Prince? Okay. I don't know if he likes me. I mean, I just met him how could he possibly like me?" you said trying your best to answer all of their questions in one response. They stayed quiet for a long time, just staring at you, then they looked at each other and shrugged…I guess your answer was good enough for them. Smirking, you looked down at the note that was in your lap and you traced the edges before you opened it up. Reading your name at the top, you began to read the body of the note:

_Raine_

_I really don't know what to write to you, but I know that you are probably confused on what I just did right? Well. Now that you're in Slytherin house and your sister's in Gryffindor what do you plan to do? Listen. I don't usually say this just anybody, but I like you, so bear with me. I want you to know that Potter and his friends are trouble, I don't know what your sister has going on with them, but I'm just warning you. If you can, meet me in the entrance hall before the Great Hall gets out. You'll see me get up and leave._

_Draco Malfoy_

_  
_Smirking, you folded the paper back up. You were pretty sure that he was speaking the truth considering you didn't really like Harry and his friends, but you couldn't just tell your sister to stop hanging out with them. She was in a different house, not to mention the rival house! Stuffing the paper deep into your robe pocket, you saw something move out of the corner of your eye. Glancing over slightly, you saw Draco chuckling at something somebody had said, then he looked over and locked eyes with you for a split second before he got a sneer on his face and said something to the people he was sitting with. An uproar went up at that end of the table, but then you watched as he moved out of the Great Hall and looked back at you before he turned the corner, obviously to wait for you to come out too.  
Looking at Jenny and Mikka, you stood and they gave you puzzled looks. "I think I better get out of here before the rush. No need to get up, I want you guys to enjoy the rest of your dinner." You said as you smirked at them, they shrugged and then went back to talking about something or another. Turning you walked between the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff table toward the doors that led to the entrance hall. As you moved out into the large area you turned and started making your way up the stairs. You honestly had no idea where you were going, but you were positive this had been the direction Draco had walked in when he had turned the corner. Continuing on, you heard footsteps behind you, but you paid no attention to them until you jumped when strong arms slid around your waist and pulled you close to a rock hard body. Turning your head to look over your shoulder, you saw Draco standing there with that smirk on his face. Raising your eyebrows at him, you smirked back before you said, "So. What is it you wanted me to come out here for?" He gave a shrug before he spun you around to face him. "I don't know. But we're alone aren't we?" he said in a surprisingly low and sexy voice. Looking up into his icy blue eyes, you saw him start to move forward toward your face. Raising your hand, you let your fingertips touch his lips and you smirked at him. "Do you really think I would let you kiss me when you've only just met me? Come on now Draco, I barely know you" you commented as you dropped your hand away from his face. He smirked at you, then he shrugged, "It was a worth a shot right?" He gave a deep chuckle and you just giggled. You didn't know why, but there was just something soft about him, yet you couldn't place it.  
Loud talk could be heard from down the corridor in the direction of the entrance hall and you heard Draco curse under his breath. "Looks like our time is cut short. I have to go and show the first years where the Common Room is." He said as he rolled his eyes, then he winked and released his hold of your waist. As he turned to walk away, you just wanted to pull him back and have his hands back where they were, but you didn't want to break the rule you had just set down with him. You had to take things slow…after all, he seemed to be the most wanted Slytherin guy and you didn't want to be played. You had to know for sure if he really liked you before you let him get close.  
Walking down the corridor, you placed yourself in the shadow of a classroom door and a suit of armor and when the group of Slytherin kids walked by, you slipped into the throng and worked your way with them toward the dungeon staircase, which was where the Slytherin Common Room was. As you reached the doorway there was a big crowd already there and you heard Draco's voice carrying over the many heads now I the room. "Okay! So I am only going to tell you this once so don't forget it or you will be sleeping on the dungeon floor got it?!" There were a few mumbled responses, but then he said loud enough for people in the room to hear, but not so anyone else from other houses could, "The password is Mensis Lupi. Don't forget!" Everybody began filing into the Common Room and as you walked through the door to step into the Common Room, you felt a hand brush against your ass and you turned angrily, but saw a smirking Draco filing in behind you. Examining the black and green decoration of the Common Room, you leaned over and whispered to Draco, who stood beside you, "You're horrible!" He glanced at you, chuckled, and then moved off to go and sit on a black leather couch. Moving over to sit beside him on the couch, you sighed a heavy sigh. It was nice to just sit and relax for once today. As you sat there in silence, Draco leaned over to whisper into your ear, "Sorry if I am a little forward with you, but I like to pursue things and people that I like." Glancing at him, you smirked and then stood from your spot on the couch. The Common Room was pretty much empty, except for the few people that were getting used to the layout of the room, and as you stood and moved away from the couch you made sure that you brushed against Draco's leg. He raised an eyebrow at you and you just looked over your shoulder and smirked before you walked toward the Girl's Dormitory staircase. He knew that he couldn't follow you, so he bit his lower lip and shook his head as he watched you ascend the stairs.

* * *

Lying in your new room, you stared up at the blank ceiling above your bed. You had a large room and there were three beds, two dressers, a mirror, and a bathroom that were part of the room. There was also a nightstand between each bed and two windows looked out over the Quidditch Pitch and the Forbidden Forest. You were sharing the room with Jenny and Mikka, which was pretty exciting, but then as you thought about that you began to wonder who your sister was roomed with. You weren't even sure if the Gryffindor Common Room had the same separate rooms in the dorms as the Slytherin dorms did. As you heaved a heavy sigh, you sat up and looked around the room which was pretty plain, but you knew that Mikka and Jenny would probably have their posters and other such things around the room in no time. You had forgotten where they said they were going to go and it wasn't really like you cared, you just preferred to be alone at that moment. It could be because you were contemplating your sister being in another house or you thinking about Draco, but either way it was a time for thought…not to talk about your issues to the world.  
Standing you were stretching when Mikka and Jenny came bursting into the room, which made you jump slightly. "Jesus! Can't you knock or something? Shit!" you exclaimed both in frustration and surprise. They raised their hands in surrender, then apologized softly…they weren't expecting you to be as shocked as you were probably. Raising and eyebrow at them you sighed again, "Sorry guys, that was just a shock. But…do you know when dinner is?" Jenny tilted her head and Mikka furrowed her eyebrows and then Jenny said, "Soon I believe. We could head down to the Common Room and ask. It always seems to change every year to be honest." You frowned slightly, but then you noticed the odd smile on Mikka's face, "What?" you asked indicating you had seen her off smile. She glanced at Jenny before she said, "Well…you could ask Draco when dinner is…" She trailed off of her sentence and you looked at both of them. Raising your hands you shook your head and simply said, "No." Jenny jumped up and skipped over to you, then she placed her arms around your shoulders. "Why not? I'm sure he would tell you Raine…you won't even do it for us?" she cooed and you rolled your eyes. Sighing in defeat you finally nodded, "Alright I'll go ask him jesus. But you both owe me!" You said defiantly and they chuckled and nodded before you pulled your long waist-length hair up into a high ponytail.  
Walking down the Girl's Dormitory stairs, you moved with determination toward the Boy's Dormitory and you paused at the foot of the stairs. Biting your lower lip, you looked back at the Girl's Dormitory steps and then thought about seeing Draco again. Smirking at this, you finally took the stairs two a time up. Reaching the top of the steps you looked up and down the hallway, what room was Draco even in? Turning down the right hallway, you knocked on the first door on the right and waited for an answer. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door. He was probably 5'8" and he had nice tan skin, black-hair, and steel-grey eyes. He raised an interested eyebrow at you, then he smiled and asked, "May I help you?" You bit your lip again, then looked down at the floor. Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you put on a sultry voice, "I was wondering if you could help me…" You saw his lip twitch, but he kept his composure as he leaned against the doorframe of his room. "What do you need help with beautiful?" he asked as he looked you up and down, momentarily lingering on your rack. You smirked at him and then you moved forward to trace your black-tipped manicured nail over his robe collar. "I was wondering if you knew where Draco was…" you said as you moved closer to speak in a low whisper. He took a slight step back with a small frown on his face, probably disappointment, then he opened his door wider to let you walk inside. Raising an eyebrow slightly, you walked into the room and saw that the layout was much like your room, but there was much more of a guy's touch to it. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the bathroom door open and as you turned to look at who walked out, you also noted that the guy from before had went and plopped down onto his bed.  
"Who was it Blai-" you heard Draco's voice begin to ask, but his stopped as he saw you standing in the room with your hands locked behind your back. He smirked and ran his fingers through his noticeably damp hair, then he moved across the room with no shirt and just his black slacks on. "I don't know who she is, but she asked for you so I let her in" the guy answered as he had a frustrated tone in his voice. Draco raised an interested eyebrow at you and said, "Really? Well I apologize if my roommate Blaise caused you any trouble. But what did you want Raine?" You smirked and leaned against the now closed door of the room. "I was just coming to see if you knew when dinner was." You said as you relayed the message from your roommates and yourself. He smirked, then he moved to where you were leaned and placed his hand on the door behind you. Leaning forward where he was only a few inches from your face he stared into your eyes for a second before he said, "It should be in about twenty minutes. Is that all you needed?" You felt him move closer and press his body against yours and run his hand over your cheek. You tried to keep your breath even as he did this, but it was very difficult, and replied, "That's..all I needed thanks Draco." You turned your head away from his touch, but still felt the shiver down your spine as he pressed his rock hard body against yours. Smirking, you suddenly turned your head to look into his eyes and you grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, then pushed him roughly against the door. Pressing against him, you ran your fingers over his chest, and leaned in so you were practically breathing into his ear. "I'm not someone you want to get involved with…" you said with clear caution, yet sexiness in your voice. Brushing your lips over his neck you felt him push you back toward his bed, but then you spun away from him and opened the door to the room. "Thanks guys. See you at dinner!" you said in a sweet voice, then you giggled and slid out of the room. As you walked away from the room you worked to regulate your rapid heartbeat and breath, then you walked down the Boy's Dormitory staircase and back up the Girl's Dormitory steps to tell the girls what you had found out, but you knew that they would have about a million questions for you.

* * *

You walked down the staircase with Jenny and Mikka on either side of you. They had questioned you about a million times since you had returned to the room, but you just brushed them off as you all got ready for dinner. You were just happy that you had the first few days free before you got started in classes, which made you wonder what classes you would have. As you stepped out of the door and made your way toward the Great Hall, you were walking down the corridor when you heard someone calling your name from behind you. Turning with Jenny and Mikka, you saw your sister running toward you with her red, gold, and black robes billowing out behind her. You heard a disapproving grunt from Jenny, but nothing more as your sister approached. Placing a hand on your hip you tilted your head and let her catch her breath before you asked, "Yeah Hannah?" She straightened up to look at you, then glanced cautiously at your two friends before she said in Kilarn (the Demonic tongue you spoke), "Raine. I was just hoping I could talk to you before dinner started. I just want to know that you aren't disappointed I got into the opposing house…" You stared into her blue-green eyes briefly before you looked away, "I don't know Hannah. This is difficult because you know that the Slytherin house _will not _approve of us being around each other. Also, I know that now that I am hanging out with Jenny, Mikka, and Draco Malfoy that your friend Potter and them will not like it." You replied in Kilarn, you stated the obvious and you knew that she expected the answer. She sighed heavily before she said, "So that is how it is then? What do you have against Harry?" You turned to Jenny and Mikka, waved them away knowing that they would leave, then you said, "Hannah. I just don't get a good feeling from them. I just don't know what you expect from me. I mean, you know how stubborn I can be when it comes to people I don't like and have bad feelings about. I mean…what if they had a hand in mom and dad's murder?" You saw your sister's eyes flash in pain and then anger…that you hadn't expected. "How could you just assume something like that?" she asked, her pain not hidden in her voice. This was now your chance to get angry, grabbing her arm you dragged her closer to the wall and you hissed in a malicious low voice, "Listen here Hannah. You already know that Lord Voldemort wants Potter, that is who mom and dad dedicated their lives to capture and you're befriending him? How could you do that?" She looked at you with pain written on her face, you knew that you had hit the sore spot, but at that moment you could care less because you knew that it was the truth. After you stared her directly in the eye, you saw her look away from you and a small tear stream down her face before she shoved pass you and down the hallway toward the Great Hall. Turning, you ran after her and grabbed her arm, "LET ME GO!" she screamed, and she turned on you and stared at you with green-glowing eyes. Tears were streaming down her face now, but you kept your grip on her arm. "NO!" you fired back as your eyes flashed a bright silvery-blue. She hiccupped and the glowing faded from her eyes, then she collapsed on the steps at your feet. "Why would you say something about him? He isn't bad and he has been nothing but good to me. Why can't you accept that?" she said softly. Kneeling beside her, you placed a hand on her back, "Hannah, I just don't think I would ever be able to trust them. I mean, if I have to I will befriend them only to betray them and bring them to Lord Voldemort. You know that I plan on becoming a Death Eater" you said as you looked around the corridor. She was quiet before she looked at you with dead-set eyes, "Raine. If you do that…I might have to fight you…" she trailed off of her statement, but you looked at her in bewilderment. "Kill me? You are that determined to keep him as a friend eh? I guess mom and dad meant nothing to you…" you said icily and stood leaving her at your feet, you stared down at her in disappointment and anger. "NO! Raine…I want to kill Voldemort for doing what he did to them. I watched him torture and kill them…I would never join him…" she said as she got back onto her feet. You rubbed your left forearm, knowing that was where the Dark Mark would be tattooed when you became and Death Eater, and you turned away from her. Looking over your shoulder you gave her a very serious look, "Well it looks like we are enemies then…"

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall, you sat with Jenny and Mikka who asked you what had happened between your sister and you, but you ignored them. You couldn't believe they just did that…you just told your sister that you were her enemy. But you felt betrayed by her though, even if the Dark Lord had killed her parents, why would that make her want to get back at Voldemort? If anything, you would have thought that Potter would be the one to get back at, not Voldemort, but obviously you were wrong. Shaking your head, you pushed aside your dark thoughts, you had to remember that no one at this school knew that your parents were well-known Death Eaters and you sort of wanted to keep it that way. Hell…your Aunt and Uncle had your names changed to Wolf to protect you and your sister. Turning to Mikka and Jenny, you saw Draco sitting a little way down the table and he was with Blaise and two big goons from the looks of it. Smirking, you stood from your spot and walked toward Draco. As you approached, Blaise hit Draco in the arm and gestured toward you before he went back to talking to a first year next to him. Draco turned to look at you walk toward him and lean over to give him a hug around the shoulders from behind. "I thought it was dangerous to get involved with you?" he asked as you leaned and nipped his earlobe. You giggled before you whispered, "It is. But where is the excitement if you don't want to get in danger?" As you stood and smirked at him, he raised an interested eyebrow at you, then offered you a seat next to him. Glancing at Mikka and Jenny who had been watching you gestured for you to take the seat and you accepted it from him. As you talked and ate with him you could feel somebody watching you and turned to look at the Gryffindor table you locked eyes with Hannah. She quickly looked away, but as you looked at Potter, Weasley, and Granger in turn they all met your gaze. _What are you planning Hannah?_ You thought as you grew a serious face and watched her whisper something in Harry's ear and smile as he gave her a look similar to the one's Draco gave to you. What was she doing? "Hmph!" you voiced aloud as you turned your back on her and Draco gave you an odd look before he looked in the direction you had. "Oh…so your sister is getting close to Potter eh?" he commented as he too noticed the flirting going on between them, you frowned as you heard him say this…it was even weirder hearing it from somebody else. "Yeah. I warned her not to, but she is being stubborn…" you stated icily, but then you smirked at him. "Well. If she is going to be my enemy and go with Potter, maybe I should be hers and be with you" you said as you cutely looked away from his gaze and giggled. You felt him slide a hand around your waist and lean in to whisper, "I'm sure that if we make her believe we are together that she might rethink her choice of friends of family…" Laughing aloud you thought about it, it was sort of ingenious. You could get your sister back on your side and get closer to Draco and this made you all giddy. Finishing up dinner you made your way back to the Common Room with Draco and as you passed by a group of girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw you picked up a bit of their conversation.  
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"About those new girls, the ones in 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor?"  
"Oh! The sisters?"  
"Yeah them."  
"What about them?"  
"I heard that one has a thing with Draco Malfoy and the other has one with Harry Potter"  
"But they are like mortal enemies!"  
"Yeah I know! I just want to know what they're going to do."  
"Man these new girls are playing with fire"  
"They sure are…"  
Smirking at them as you walked by, you flipped your hair and they just sort of started you. I guess news was getting around and it was only your first day here. You weren't really sure if it was a good or bad thing just yet, but at least you knew sort of what people were talking about. Your sister and you were the new girls. But you knew that no one would ever guess that you were the new girls with highly feared parents that no one knew was dead. Oh how interesting this was going to be. 


End file.
